


Fun Cave

by Kattlarv



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Acceptance, Affection, Affectionate Insults, Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Instincts, Animal Traits, Awkward Flirting, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Flirting, Bad Jokes, Banter, Bittersweet Ending, Blushing, Come Swallowing, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Ending, Dialogue Heavy, Edging, Eventual Smut, F/F, Face-Sitting, Feelings Realization, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Angst, Frustration, Hand Jobs, Heavy Petting, Horny Teenagers, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internal Conflict, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Jealousy, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Oblivious, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Post-Coital Cuddling, Realization, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sexual Confusion, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Inexperience, Simultaneous Orgasm, Switching, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-19 11:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20330047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Adora wakes up, but not in her bed.Catra has some completely not conspicuous plans for the two, honest.In the end, they both get to both "work out" along with "work out" some things.





	Fun Cave

**Author's Note:**

> (Bonus picture in the end, SFW)

Adora slowly opened her eyes, yawning. She froze in the middle of a stretch. Her eyes darted around the room. Unfamiliarity settled in on her. “This isn’t Catra’s bed...” She mumbled in confusion. “Eh~ Depends how you look at it.” Catra exclaimed from behind the other girl. Adora jumped a little from being startled. “Catra! What have I told you about that?! Stop scaring me.” Adora let out with a huff.

Catra poked her on the nose. “Oh, come now. It’s good for you to be kept on your toes.” Catra said with a smirk. Adora got up and turned to face her friend, rubbing her eyes sleepily. “So... where are we?” Adora murmured as she looked around the room. Catra sat on all fours as a wide smirk spread across her features. “Welcome to my heat den!” Catra gestured inside the relatively small compartment. 

“Now that you’re here, I might also nickname it the ‘fun cave’!” she tonguesmirked cheekily. Adora looked over the content of the room. Various pillows, blankets, some sort of... larger tube thing with scratch marks. She picked up a pillow and eyed it closely. “Is this... blood?” she asked sceptically. Catra nonchalantly smacked the pillow out of Adora’s hand and laughed nervously. 

“Ha... well, you know...” Catra chuckled with a strained grin. Adora lowered her eyelids and glared at her. The feline faltered under the gaze and folded her ears. Catra rubbed one of her shoulders. “Okay, okay... I’ve had a few... ‘accident's' learning to control my heat. No big deal. We get scuffed during combat exercises, same thing.” She said with a sheepish smile. Her tail swayed at an erratic pace.

Adora scrunched her face, then reclined against one of the pillows. “Fine. You still make me worried you know?” she said softly, caressing Catra’s cheek. The other girl flushed lightly and flicked her ears, hugging herself bashfully. “So... how and why did you drag me here? You’re um, not in heat are you?” Adora asked cautiously, inspecting her friend closely. Catra waved dismissively.

“Nah. And I just dragged you. You sleep really hard after a few hours. You swap from really light sleeper to a log. Kinda picked up on that over the years.” She did a blep playfully. “May I ask why?” Adora inquired. “Well... you know~” Catra smiled mischievously and gently prodded with one of her feet against Adora’s crotch. The other teen shot her a confused look. Glancing back and forth between Catra and her own pubis.

“I thought you said you weren’t in heat?” Adora asked quizzically. “I’m not. But who says we can’t have a little fun regardless?” Catra replied, waggling her eyebrows. Adora blinked a few times, then cracked a grin. “Heh, yeah. True. So, why’d you kidnap me today specifically?” she tonguesmirked and put a hand at her own waist. “You know... I just wanted to spend some time with my best bud.” Catra smiled and put a hand on Adora’s shoulder.

“Plus, you almost always wake up with a pretty swell morning dew.” Catra purred, running her hand down over Adora’s torso, cupping a feel on the way down to her privates. Adora gigglesnorted as Catra fondled her tiny lump, then bit her lower lip as Catra simply encased her nethers with her hand, just holding it there. “You know I can smell it~” Catra cooed, giving a soft squeeze of her package.

A soft moan escaped Adora’s lips. She ground her hips against Catra’s hand. “That is hot and creepy at the same time you know.” She shot a smirk towards her friend as she exhaled. “Also: Are you sure this has nothing to do with that mandatory and ‘super boring’ exercise that is scheduled today?” Adora said teasingly as she failed to suppress a yawn. Catra’s eyes darted from side to side as a drop of sweat appeared.

Adora gave her a mock punch and giggled. “Ha!” she called out. Catra blushed and flopped her ears down. “Okay, sheesh. You got me.” She cracked a smile and returned the mock punch. Her tail flicked swiftly from side to side, before she pounced atop Adora. The blonde let out an adorable squeak as she was pushed atop a pillow. “But you telling me you’d rather go to that ordeal...” Catra stared into her eyes.

She slid down her own pants, exposing her fluffy pubes and tiny slit. “Than have some of this?” she purred seductively. Adora bit her lower lip as Catra kneaded both her shoulders. “I-I really shouldn’t...” Adora murmured and fiddled with her fingers. “Come on... it’s not like we are lagging behind on practice.” Catra lowered her eyelids in a sultry manner. Adora mulled it over, conflict written on her face.

She suddenly shifted into a smirk and grabbed hold of Catra’s hips. With a swift swing, she toppled the feline over, ending up swapping places as she grabbed Catra’s wrists and pinned the other teen down. The feline flushed beet red and let out an excited squee. Adora leaned in and gave her a soft nip on the neck, Catra shuddered in delight. “You really like me on top, huh?” Adora said softly. 

Catra panted softly. “P-Please don’t tell anyone...” Catra murmured weakly. “Of course not. This is our special secret.” Adora kissed her on the cheek. “I just don’t see why you make such a big deal out of it. It’s just what we like, right?” she asked affectionately. Catra squirmed gingerly. “Still... I dislike submitting. It feels great but...” She eyed Adora over, her jaw trembling slightly.

“You’re afraid it will make you look weak?” Adora asked. Catra frowned and nodded slowly. Adora let go off her wrists and smiled tenderly. “Hey, nothing we do here correlate to out there.” Adora said, then placed her hands on Catra’s small bust. “Except that I still love you, you goof-ball.” She tonguesmirked and groped playfully. Catra mewled at the attention, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment.

“I know I shouldn’t care, but it’s just, I can’t shake it.” Catra let out with a sigh. Adora slid her own top off before helping Catra get off hers. “So... to change the topic: How did you make this place?” Adora asked. Catra shook her head as the shirt left her shoulders. “Well, I found it during one of my explorations. It’s cozy, but not too warm. Illuminated enough and not humid.” Catra explained.

“So, since it was roomy enough, I decided to make it my hideout. Swipe a few things from supply closets and: ta-da!” she exclaimed proudly. “Huh, how long have you had this?” Adora asked while slipping into something more comfortable: Her birthday suit. “I dunno? About two years?” Catra shrugged. “Two years? And you never told me?” Adora exclaimed indignantly, halting in dragging Catra’s pants off. 

“What? What’s the point of a hideout when I just want to be alone, if you knew where it was?” Catra quirked a brow. “Seriously: If I’d have asked for some space or just snuck off to cool off, how many times would you have come here looking for me?” she said as she wiggled out of her pants with flushed cheeks. Adora scrunched her nose then hung her head dejectedly, sighing loudly. “Ugh... fine.” Adora muttered.

“Where were we?” Catra chirped, her tail coiling around Adora’s thigh. The ehterian ran a finger along Catra’s length, causing her to shiver. Adora then rubbed that finger against her thumb, pulling them apart as a strand of lubricant stretched between them. “I’d say we seem to be right before we get to the fun stuff.” Adora replied, shooting the feline a cheeky grin, leaning down over her.

Adora gently placed her thumb against the tip of Catra’s clit, starting to circle around it. “Just relax, and I’ll have you in an afterglow quicker than a flicker.” Adora whispered into her ear, brushing through her hair. Catra shifted her weight uncomfortably, scrunching her face. Adora came to an immediate halt, eyeing her friend over. “Something the matter?” she asked anxiously as they made eye contact.

“N-No... keep going.” Catra murmured, letting out a mewl. Adora double checked the feline, then resumed motion. Catra hooked her arms around Adora’s back, her breathing picking up. After a number of laps around the tiny bead, Adora shifted to carefully grip the nub between her thumb and index finger, stroking along the hood. Exposing the tiny barbs as Catra purred, her rhythm intensifying.

She closed her eyes as Adora sped up. The ehterian worked the delicate flesh of the other girl. Catra extended, then lightly dug her claws into Adora’s back. A grin adorned the blonde’s face as she pushed down on Catra’s pubic bone with her palm, keeping up the stroking. She ran a hand through Catra’s mane. The feline bared her teeth as she grew tense, letting out a sharp intake of air. 

“Ready to cum for me?” Adora whispered sweetly into Catra’s ear. The other teen’s eyes shot open, brimming with tears startling Adora. The blonde held perfectly still, looking at her friend in bewilderment. “Adowa...” Catra whimpered softly. “W-What’s wrong? Did I hurt you?” Adora exclaimed, starting to panic. Catra’s ears folded down as her face fell. “No... it’s not you, it’s me...” Catra mumbled.

Adora looked at her friend, confused. “I don’t want it to end.” Catra softly snivelled. “You don’t want what to end?” Adora asked, still perplexed. “ **This!** ” Catra barked, gesturing towards her nethers. “We... we get started, then it’s over.” She wheezed, wiping away her tears in disgust. “I never get to feel like, I’m really doing anything.” She let out an agitated huff, removing her hands from Adora’s back, letting them fall limply.

Adora blinked, then looked at her friend. “Is that the issue? That you want to have sex longer?” she asked. Catra nodded, avoiding eye contact. Adora gave a soft smile, interlocking fingers with their left and right hands. She leaned in, tenderly kissing Catra on her lips. She then got a mischievous smirk, and swiftly moved down to sink her teeth against the back of Catra’s neck. The feline elcited an audible yelp before going motionless.

“A-Adora?” Catra croaked out, a hint of fear and betrayal in her voice. Her eyes widened as something slid inside of her. Catra whimpered weakly as Adora hushed softly, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Adora’s pinky pumped in and out at a gentle pace, brushing along the bottom of the tunnel. Catra’s walls clenched down as she squeaked. “N-No! Stop! I d-dont want to... so soon...” She gasped for air.

The feline tensed up and her hips bucked in anticipation but... nothing happened. She could feel it, she was on the edge of greatness. But... nothing. Her breathing calmed down a smidge as Adora kept going in and out. The other teen let go of Catra’s neck and Catra she instantly shot upright as she regained control of her body. She squeezed Adora’s hand hard, panting as she made eye contact, shaking like a leaf.

“W-What did you do?” she stuttered, her tone going high pitched. “Simple: I didn’t go for the clit or that sweet spot.” Adora stated bluntly. Catra stared at her in disbelief. “What?” she blurted out. “Yeah, those are the only two that actually makes you cum, of what I’ve discovered.” Adora said casually, still fingering her friend. Catra shivered and let out a moan. Adora untangled their fingers, brushing Catra’s bangs aside.

“And sorry about the biting. Didn’t mean to scare you. You’d however refuse to let me prove it to you otherwise.” She shot Catra an apologetic smile. “That’s not-” Catra opened her mouth, then held it there for a moment before going over to a frown. She gasped and bucked her hips. Then lunged forward and hugged Adora. “Thank you...” Catra whispered, nuzzling up against Adora’s cheek.

She gingerly humped against Adora’s finger. “S-So I can keep doing this?” she purred. “Well, yeah.” Adora replied. Catra stopped for a moment, rubbing along Adora’s back. “Why have we never done this before?” she asked flummoxed. “Um, well: Cuz I enjoy cumming? Kinda the point of sex?” Adora replied, laughing awkwardly. “Bit like asking why we finish the obstacle course.” She said, rubbing Catra’s left shoulder.

Catra cracked a smile. “I  **do** ask why we finish it.” She said, gigglesnorting. Her eyes now clear from any prior wetness. Adora rolled her eyes and placed a kiss on Catra’s nose. “You know what I meant you silly.” She ruffled Catra’s hair playfully. Guttural purrs emanated from Catra as she leaned against Adora’s shoulder. A few minutes passed as Catra relished in being stimulated for an extended amount of time.

“Um... Adora?” she suddenly murmured. “Yeah?” Adora replied, pulling back to make eye contact. “Doesn’t it... get better?” Catra asked. “I mean... it feels nice, but that's about it...” She added. Adora sighed and slid out of Catra, eliciting shivering moan. “Yeah, no. Kinda why I go for the clit.” Adora said, giving a weak, comforting smile. She shifted her hand, starting to rub along the slit.

“I can try this a bit, but I doubt it will go much further.” Adora pointed out as she ran her finger across the vulva. A pleasant tingle ran down Catra’s back as she cooed softly. The feline leaned her forehead against the other teen’s. “It’s nice... but it doesn’t have that...” She mumbled aloud. “Good stuff?” Adora chimed in. Catra nodded in annoyance. Adora tilted her head, giving Catra a quick peck on the lips. 

“Nope. That’s pretty much all there is. You can do it for ages, but that’s around as good as it gets” Adora gazed into her eyes, giving a weak smile to try and cheer up her friend. Catra mewled softly. “Mnh... well, it  **is** nice but...” She murmured. Adora gave an apologetic shrug. Catra’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Wait a minute...” Catra spoke, a glint in her eyes. She moved down to grab hold of Adora’s wrist. 

“Jerk me off!” Catra purred out. “You want me to finish?” Adora asked. “No.” Catra shot back with a lewd expression, licking her lips. Adora tilted her head, raising a brow in confusion. “Do like before! Get me suuuper close, then stop and rub the other stuff!” Catra almost bounced with excitement. “So... you want me to almost make you cum, let you cool off, then do it again?” Adora asked curiously.

Catra nodded in a hyper manner. “Huh... yeah, I guess that would work.” Adora concluded, stroking her chin. “Alright, let’s give it a shot.” Adora proclaimed as Catra’s eyes sparkled with anticipation. “But first...” Adora cooed. Catra blinked in confusion, her tongue extended. “How about you start giving me a hand? Or a foot?” Adora added with a cheeky wink, motioning towards her privates.

“Oh. Oh!” Catra blurted out as it dawned on her. “Heh, you getting antsy that we’d normally have had time to finish me six times or you once?” Catra giggled as she scooted up a bit. “So, what did you have in mind?” she asked curiously. Adora shifted and sat next to Catra. “I was thinking... maybe we can give each other a  **hand** ?” Adora said with a grin. Catra’s expression changed into a deadpan. 

“Adora, you already used the hand joke, just before that.” Catra crossed her arms. Adora frowned slightly. “Then... how about we instead  **touch base** ?” she grinned dorkily. Catra rolled her eyes and snickered. “Okay, sheesh fine. You are  **so** corny Adora.” She blepped and poked Adora on the forehead. “Hey, everyone needs a hobby~” Adora chimed in, moving a hand over to drum on Catra’s pubes.

“I thought wanking was your hobby?” Catra countered teasingly. The etherian blushed and cleared her throat. “That’s... more of a leisurely activity.” Adora said with a chuckle. “Oh really? An activity done regularly in one's leisure time for pleasure?” Catra purred, clasping Adora’s crotch. The blonde’s eyes darted from side to side, before she cracked a grin and shoved her pinky inside the feline’s tight quarters.

The smugness of Catra’s face instantly drained as it was replaced with lust. Her own hand shifted, trailing her fingers carefully up Adora’s mons, keeping the claws pointed away until she reached the top. Gingerly placing a finger and thumb on either side of the swollen bead. Not to be outdone, Adora assumed the same location with her own fingers. Teasingly wiggling her pinky inside of Catra.

“N-No fair! I can’t do that!” Catra huffed, throwing a glare down at her claws. “Why are you complaining? You’re the one getting the extra service.” Adora mused. Catra growled faintly. “Maybe I enjoy making you feel good? ... okay, its mostly that dumb face you make when you come, but still.” Catra shot Adora a cheeky blep, squirming a bit uncomfortably as she avoided eye contact.

Adora tilted her head for a moment, then shrugged it off. She suddenly flashed Catra a knowing smile. “It’s okay, I enjoy making you feel good too~” she winked, moving her free arm around Catra’s shoulders. The feline’s cheeks glowed in a warm scarlet before she leaned her head against Adora. “T-This feels funny.” Catra purred. “Oh? How so?” Adora replied, rubbing her friend’s shoulder comfortingly. 

“Well, this is just all so... casual.” Catra stated as she pulled Adora’s hood down to the base, then rhythmically picked up a pace. Adora returned the favour with a smirk, but added a swift jab to the pleasure button inside. Catra let out a swift mewl in response. “Heh, yeah. I don’t see why it couldn’t be though. It’s not like we’re doing anything super complicated, right?” Adora tonguesmirked as she spoke.

“I dunno...” Catra murmured. “I feel weird in my gut and torso sometimes. I just want to hug you, sometimes for hours.” She purred. “Huh, I’m pretty sure that’s how it’s supposed to be? I mean, I feel the same?” Adora questioned, leaning in for a quick smooch. “Yeah but... do you feel that for anyone else?” Catra’s tone lowered as she talked. “Like... I don’t like seeing you with others.” She hissed softly.

Adora halted for a moment. Tapping the inside of Catra’s walls in contemplation. “Huh, I never actually thought about that.” Her face scrunched thoughtfully. “I also only get that... weird sensation when I’m with you.” The etherian stated. “I don’t mind seeing you with others however. I know I can’t always be there to sate your needs.” She said, tenderly ruffling Catra’s mane.

“Think you could stop fucking other cadets then?” Catra said hopefully. “I mean...” Adora started, Catra frowning as she pinched just a little harder on Adora’s family jewel. “Ngh, hey!” Adora grunted, Catra reluctantly eased up. “Catra, if you’re off somewhere or not in a mood, what do you want me to do?” Adora inquired, giving a few quick hits to the sweet spot, causing Catra to shiver.

“I... I...” Catra cooed, having Adora slow down her stimulation. Catra shook her head, snapping back at attention. She let out a guttural complaint, barely audible. “Look, I can promise to always seek you out first.” Adora leaned sensually against Catra, cheek to cheek. “But I have needs. I know you understand better than anyone that I can’t just ‘turn off’ Adora.” She whispered softly.

They shared a moment of silence, just gently stroking each others pride, careful to not go too fast. “I bet I can turn her on though.” Catra let out with a chortle. She flexed her walls with all her might, barely enough to catch Adora’s attention. After a brief eye contact, both girls burst into giggles before resting against each others forehead. “I’d like that very much.” Catra cooed softly, nuzzling against her partner. 

Adora sped up her pace, rolling Catra’s clit back and forth between her fingers. Catra’s lower lip trembled as she tensed up. “G-Getting close again...” Catra murmured. “Want me to stop?” Adora asked. “N-No... keep going, I can drag this out...” Catra purred, licking her lips. She slowly rocked her hips along with Adora’s jilling. “Forgetting something?” Adora asked playfully.

Catra opened her eyes through the haze, seeming unsure on when she had closed them. She made eye contact with her friend, trying to read her expression. Adora nodded down towards her own junk. Catra snapped back to attention with a flush, picking up jerking Adora off once more with a sheepish grin. “Got a little lost in thought there?” Adora teased. Catra re-adjusted her fingers and increased the pressure just a bit.

“It’s your own fault for being too good at i... i-” Catra trailed off, her vision getting blurry. Adora’s finger buried deep within her feline folds. Every centimetre of flesh they parted sent tingles down her spine. Her tiny bead was fully exposed, barbs glistening. Each time her friend’s finger connected with that spongy area she almost blacked out for a split second. It was really, really... her eyes shot wide open.

“WAIT, WAIT! I’M GONNA!” Catra pulled herself close to Adora, shuddering while gasping for air. Flabbergasted, Adora let go as Catra dry humped the air with several thrusts before she lost her grip, falling down. “Haa... haa... THAT WAS AWESOME!” she exclaimed giddily! “Did... did you?” Adora asked anxiously. “NO!” Catra giggled. “I’m still on the edge, but what a RUSH!” she cooed.

“Careful though, you don’t want a dry orgasm Catra, those suck.” Adora helped her friend back upright. “Y-Yeah... I’ll be more careful this time. This is great though!” Catra purred with flustered cheeks. “I feel so alive! I didn’t know I was even  **allowed ** to have sex for more than a minute!” she said cheerfully. Adora caressed her cheek with a smile. “Without the ouchies I mean.” Catra blepped.

“Why didn’t you just ask?” Adora questioned. Catra squirmed slightly. “You need to stop bottling stuff up until you figuratively explode, okay?” Adora said softly, running her fingers through Catra’s bangs. “We could have been doing this for... however long you now felt this way.” she pointed out, moving to fondle the feline’s ears. “I... I guess.” Catra mumbled, leaning into the attention.

“Um... could you promise me to not do anyone else during my heat though?” she said awkwardly. The other girl quirked a brow. Catra hesitated, then hugged Adora tight. “I just... get very emotional during that time... I  **need** you by my side.” She mumbled and leaned against the blonde’s shoulder. Adora smiled softly and placed a kiss on Catra’s forehead, brushing through her mane.

“Well... it’s only a week or two. I think I can manage that, for you.” she said reassuringly. Catra blushed and gave a playful lick on Adora’s cheek before she resumed working on Adora’s privates. “Can I suck it?” she perked up as her tail swayed excitedly. Adora cracked a smile and ran a finger along Catra’s length. “I dunno, can you?” she booped the other teen on the nose with the wet finger.

Catra gigglesnorted and dove in between Adora’s leg. “But, how will I pleasure you?” Adora asked quizzically. Catra rolled onto her back. “Climb on, and just reach down~” she purred, her tail swinging faster. The etherian carefully scooted up onto Catra’s face, so that they could make eye contact. “I know I have to reach backwards now but... the other way didn’t seem very good...” 

Adora stated as she gingerly got in place. Catra did some pondering, then came to a conclusion. “Oh, yeah... I didn’t even think of that.” She smiled sheepishly as Adora lowered herself into position. “I haven’t seen you this excited during sex since... forever I think.” Adora said cheerily. “Well, I did just find out we can work around my biggest complaint.” Catra blepped at her friend.

She exhaled hot air against the other teens warm, fleshy bits. “Say... wanna try cumming together?” she exclaimed with excitement. Adora stroked her chin thoughtfully. “It’s worth a shot. What did you have in mind?” she asked. “Well... I mean, I blow you, you jerk my bead when you feel close?” Catra replied, looking unsure. The other girl scrunched up her nose as she eyed her friend.

“No offence Catra, but you get very... exhilarated when you orgasm...” Adora retorted as Catra tilted her head questioningly. “To get to the point: I’m not comfortable having my family jewel  **that** close to your fangs while you convulse.” She smiled apologetically. Catra drummed on Adora’s inner thighs. “F-Fine! How about... I let you face fuck me?” the feline said, with even more uncertainty.

Adora’s eyes widened. “You sure? That’s always been a bit of a joke...” She said cautiously. “Y-Yeah. I’m sure. I  **want** this. Well, maybe not exactly  **that** , but I want to cum with you, feel you contract with me.” Catra purred longingly. “We can scissor? That way we can embrace.” Adora suggested helpfully. “Yeah... I want it a bit more raw. Take in your scent.” Catra bit her lower lip.

Adora gigglesnorted. “Well, if we do that, it’ll be hard for you to miss.” She gave her partner a cheeky wink. Catra was thinking of a comeback when Adora reclined and slid a finger inside the feline. Catra mewled and tensed up. “Hey, no fair!” she said with a tonguesmirk. She retaliated by latching onto the other teen’s stiff pearl. Adora moaned softly as she bucked gently against Catra.

Adora slowly circled the stiff nub. The brunette exhaled sharply as her hips raised. Catra withdrew and gasped. “C-Careful... still close.” She cooed. “I know, but you really liked going close before. I just want to make you happy.” Adora mentioned in an overly sappy tone. “J-Just... don’t make me...” Catra grit her teeth. “T-Too soon!” she managed to get out with a guttural mewl.

“Oh, don’t worry, I know you inside and out.” Adora smirked triumphantly. I’m well aware of when you’re about to pop. I had a good ten to fifteen seconds left there~” she teased playfully. Catra froze for a moment as a realization dawned on her. “Huh...” She muttered. “Something the matter?” Adora asked. “It’s just...” Catra trailed off as she shifted underneath her friend awkwardly.

“I... just realized that you’ve given me more handjobs than I’ve given myself... you know my body better than me!” She pointed out with a perplexed expression. Adora reached down and caressed the other girl’s cheek. “Well, if it's any condolence, you know how to work around my clit better than me.” Adora said with a cheeky tonguesmirk. Catra did a blep and cracked up.

“Heh, actually does in a weird way.” She booped her nose against Adora’s erection. “We may know what we like, but we usually don’t know how to give that ourselves.” Adora said as she wiggled around with her pinky. “H-Hey! You jerk off all the time!” Catra shot back. “Well, yeah. But that’s only when I can’t get laid. I mostly only know how to get myself off the fastest, not most pleasurably.” Adora chimed in.

Catra winked at her, then kissed the clit before enveloping it with her warm lips. Adora let out a longing moan and put a hand atop Catra’s mane. Slowly sliding her finger in and out of Catra’s tight space. The feline’s tail coiled around Adora’s arm as she bobbed diligently up and down. Adora grunted softly. “Ngh... I kinda want to recline, but I can’t do that without getting out of reach...”

The etherian huffed. Catra replied by pressing her tongue against Adora’s sensitive flesh, causing the other girl to shiver. “L-Like that.” Adora gasped. “Remember how we used to have to go slowly, and ask if something felt good?” she ruffled her companions tuft. “Now we just... _do~_” she murmured. Catra’s eyes wandered before she picked up her pace. Adora pressed her thumb gently on the other teen’s bead.

Catra stifled a muffled moan as Adora pressed on, circling the tiny pleasure button. “Feel that Catra? You are squeezing me. You do it faster the closer you get.” Adora spoke softly. Catra’s eyes drifted upwards, making eye contact with the other girl. “Yeah, you’re getting stronger.” Adora shot her an encouraging wink. The corner of Catra’s mouth twitched upwards as she beamed.

Her features quickly got a deep blush in addition. She looked back down as she sped up. The kitty flared her nostrils as her back started to arch. Adora let go off the clit as Catra exhaled in relief, a purr escaping her throat. The blonde smirked and made sure to root around inside of Catra’s narrow passage. The other teen let out a mewl as her purring grew louder. She grit her teeth competitively.

Catra placed her hands on Adora’s buttocks and squeezed tenderly, deeply inhaling her friend’s arousal. “How do I smell?” Adora asked curiously, kneading one of Catra’s ears with her free hand. Catra let go with a kiss. “Like pussy.” Catra quipped with a blep. Adora rolled her eyes and brushed against the feline’s sweet spot, causing her to shudder as she emitted a drawn-out moan.

Her walls flexed, desperate for release. “I-I dunno...” Catra moved one of her hands to start stroking Adora’s womanhood, as to not let her climax lose momentum as she talked. “You smell... you. Comfort, strength. A bit musky. Needs.” She exhaled with a dopey smile. “You’re just... you. I can take a whiff and immediately be more relaxed. It’s difficult to put any of it to words.” Catra said happily. 

“Huh... when I’m down there at you, I can only really make out ‘you’re horny’.” Adora said with a sheepish grin. “Bet you enjoy taking a deep inhale every now and then though?” Catra teased. Adora let out a chuckle. “Heh, yeah. Helps me disconnect. No thoughts of training, exercises or assignments it’s just... Us. It reminds me that you took the time to get yourself aroused for me.”

Adora said wistfully. Catra blushed and shifted her weight a little. “I mean... it's not  **only** for you, but... yeah.” Her ears flicked bashfully. “Heh, of course my vigorous minx. I may enjoy making you purr, but I know you enjoy the results more than me.” Adora said suggestively. “Well, let's be honest here: even if it didn’t feel rather good. I’d still probably do it if it meant skipping work.” Catra snickered.

Adora gave three swift jabs to Catra’s spongy interior, causing the other teen to yelp in excitement. “S-Shit... it's like a mini orgasm.” Catra drolled. Adora’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh, whoops. You are...  **way** closer than I thought.” She said with an apologetic smile. Catra let out a gasp. “What are you... ngh! I-It’s not going down...” She grunted, taking a sharp inhaled through her teeth as she shut her eyes. 

“C’mon, I’m very close, we can do this!” Adora encouraged, keeping her hand absolutely still. Catra took a few seconds to steady herself, then nodded. “Alright, but we’re continuing this conversation after!” she mused before engulfing the nub, throbbing with desire. Adora took a firm grip on the back of Catra’s head. “I promise, with extra cuddles~” Adora said affectionately. 

Catra gave Adora head at an unparalleled speed, causing the other girl to gaps and shiver. The movement from the etherians hand riled up the feline even further as she pressed her tongue hard against the flesh, sucking borderline too roughly. “F-Fuck! I’m gonna...” Adora cried out as her body tensed up. With a squelch, Catra let go. “Gha! Stop stalling then, do it!” Catra barked, trembling.

Her teeth were chattering. “F-Fuck! I-I can’t!” she closed her yellow eye and raised her nose up. “ADORA!” she whimpered as her back began to arch. Gritting her teeth, Adora pushed away and doubt and thrust forward, connected with, and slid inside one of the brunettes nostrils. She gave a rapid succession of thrusts before she hissed and shuddered, the valve having been shattered. 

Using every ounce of her focus, Adora tapped at the sponge while pressing against the barbed bead of her feline friend. A yowl shattered the silence for a moment before Catra forced herself tightly against Adora’s snatch, muffling the scream. Adora stopped hammering and just held firm as the walls did their best to clamp down around her pinky. Squeezing with all their might, enough to her to notably register it. 

Catra’s world was a blur, she could only feel, see and smell her best friend, partner... Something more? Adora grunted as she ground her clit inside the orifice. Despite being forbidden fruit, she mostly had a weird tingle down her spine. She moaned as that special burst of that little extra tickled in her stomach. Catra’s eyes, being half lit from the lucid pleasure she was floating in, suddenly shot open.

A warm spurt of liquid splattered onto the roof of her mouth, swiftly followed by another as Adora shook with each thrust she made. Catra’s eyebrows narrowed as her euphoria was slightly disturbed. A twist from the etherians finger managed to send her back into bliss however. She angled her head to better receive. Every part of her insides were fuzzy right now, and she wanted to keep it that way.

Alas, with her last contraction, Catra was slowly lulled back to reality as with a final effeminate noise, the last of Adora’s lubricant left her glans and she slumped forward, panting hard as she slid out of Catra. “S-Sorry...” Adora wheezed out, her arms trembling. “I... got... excited...” She said in between breaths. Catra let out an audible gulp, causing the other teen to involuntarily moan with a wince.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” Catra purred. “_You earned that one._” She said weakly, followed by a tapping on her lap. Adora steeled herself and scooted herself off Catra, and laid beside her, putting an arm around her friend. “H-Honestly... I don’t know when I even built up for that...” Adora said apologetically. “Really, it’s fine... I know you **really** enjoy doing that.” Catra murmured comfortingly.

“I’m just glad I have you by my side.” she sighed wistfully. “... even if that means sometimes having to swallow your gunk while you violate my nostrils.” she said with a drained gigglesnort. Adora groaned in discomfort. Catra let out a worried mewl. “It’s nothing I just... didn’t hydrate enough before this for **that**...” Adora rubbed her temple with a sharp inhale, huddling up closer to Catra.

Catra relaxed and her tail curled along Adora’s left leg. They spend a few minutes just enjoying each others closeness under constant purring. “Huh... that was weird... I was pretty sure we’d cum like, five seconds apart or so... being able to time it is extremely unlikely.” Adora blurted out, still panting heavily. “Yeah... don’t give a fuck. That was **_amazing_**...” Catra mumbled dismissively, flicking an ear.

“I do really like what you’ve done with the place. It’s cosy... its seriously gonna smell if we keep doing this here however.” Adora whispered. “I wouldn’t mind. That means I can smell you in here when I get lonely.” Catra purred gutturally at the thought. “Hey... Catra?” Adora asked sleepily. “Yeah?” Catra replied. “How... do I get out from here?” The blonde asked inquisitively. 

“When I say so.” Catra replied cheekily, tilting her head and giving Adora a boop on the nose. Adora burst into a gigglesnort, shortly followed by the feline. “Oh you little rascal.” Adora shook her head slowly with a big smile on her face. Catra made eye contact grinning ear to ear, before she got a slight frown. “Um... Adora?” the other girl changed into a more serious demeanour. 

“Do you... feel weird in your chest? Like... something is fluttering in there? And your tummy is all bubbly?” Catra asked anxiously. Adora bit her lower lip. “I... maybe? I get that feeling sometimes with you. I don’t know what it is...” She replied nervously. “Is there... something wrong with us?” Catra whimpered. Adora pulled Catra up on herself, leaning their foreheads against each other as she smiled gently. 

“Oh **definitely**.” She stated firmly. Catra’s eyes bulged out in confusion. A grin cracked across the etherians features. “But when has that **ever** stopped us?” she exclaimed and hugged her friend. Tears brimmed the edges of the feline’s eyes as she broke into a joyous cry, returning the hug with vigour. After over a dozen seconds, Catra hesitated. But then finally locked lips with Adora, following her gut. The other teen flinched for a second in surprise, but quickly replicated the favour. “Don’t ever leave me...” Catra whispered out in a shaky tone as pleasant warmth ran down her cheeks. “I won’t... I promise.” Adora cooed back soothingly. 

[Catra Wants Seconds](https://www.dropbox.com/s/yvb381s8yclew1m/fun%20cave%202%20small.jpg?dl=0)


End file.
